Finn's Illness
by Aima Karar
Summary: Finn has gotten a terrible illness and nothings working. What will happen to him? Will he live? Why am I asking you these questions? Finn and Sena are couple in this story
1. Finding out

**Achoo! *coughs* Sorry about that I'm in the hospital with the flu right now. Hey guys it's been a long time. I got this amazing idea and I promised KazarinaIceAngle15 I'd post this soon. I adore this couple and I couldn't wait any longer than this. This story is about Finn getting extremely sick. In this story Finn and Sena are boyfriend and girlfriend. Also Rai might actually care about Finn's health. Also Finn has 2 fire-type Pokémon Victini and Torchic and Sena might have a few as well.**

…**.**

It was a peaceful autumn day in the tigeriod airship as Sena finished brushing her teeth hoping that her secret boyfriend Finn was already making breakfast for the team since he was always the first one to wake up every morning. She and Finn had met when they were kids after the dragoniods attacked and when Finn's father King Valtor offered her family a place to stay. Only Sena knew about Finn's personal life and his full name which was Prince Finelia. They used to spend so much time together that their father's would joke that they were a couple which only got them mad until the kingdom was attacked and Finn was forced to live without his father and to get used to his mother's death and his twin sister's Brianna's disappearance. Sena also knew Finn was a sickly child and whenever he got sick she always healed him. Now Sena and Finn were trying to hide their relationship so that no one would tease them. The rule was the first ones who wake up have to make breakfast for the team. But Sena didn't mind. Finn was an amazing cook even though he used ingredients that were healthy for the team since he was obsessed about eating right and being healthy every day. But once Sena got to the kitchen to get her morning kiss from Finn, he wasn't there.

_That's odd Finn's always here before anyone else. Where is he?_

A few minutes passed and by that time the rest of the team had entered and are surprised by Finn not being there and Sena was getting more worried. Even Finn's childhood Pokémon Victini and Torchic were also there. Soon breakfast was over and Sena decided to give Finn his breakfast in bed. Quickly she put a bowl of fruit salad, a few carrot sticks and a glass of orange juice on a tray. Quietly she went to Finn's room.

Inside of the room was the usual. A desk, a chair, a chest of drawers, a mirror, a brush and a bed with 2 bedside tables. But in Finn's room there was also a closet that had his formal clothing when his father came to visit once a month and a chest where he kept his photo albums when he was a prince. On the left side table there was a jug of water, a glass and about 9-10 medication bottles full of tablets. Since Finn was a sickly child he had to take a lot of medications to maintain his health. The right side table was bare. Finn was sleeping on the bed with a black furry blanket up to his chin with his long hair fanned out on the pillow. Gently Sena put the tray on the right side table. Hearing the soft noise Finn moaned in his sleep his face getting paler. Immediately Sena was scared.

_Could Finn be sick again? Oh no!_

Gently Sena felt his pulse. That's when she realized that Finn's heart was getting weaker than usual. Feeling the soft touch in his chest Finn opened his eyes and tried to sit up in bed revealing his nightgown and pants underneath it. Noticing Finn's awakening Sena forced herself to smile at him. After all he was her boyfriend.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Sena said as she kissed his cheek making him give her a weak smile.

"Good morning Sen-," Finn's voice was cut off as he let out of fit of coughing.

"Finn are you okay. You heart is weak," Sena said worried as she looked through a bedside table and got a thermometer. Immediately she put it into Finn's mouth. A few minutes passed and Sena checked his temperature.

"Finn you have a 120 degree fever. You need to stay in bed and try to get some sleep," Sena said as she put the tray with Finn's breakfast on his lap. Finn stared at it for a while and gently he pushed it away from him.

"Sena I don't have an appetite to eat," Finn said his voice getting weaker and he let out another fit of coughing but this time he was clutching his heart.

"But Finn you have to eat something and is there something wrong with your heart," Sena said was she held his hand.

"I'm not sure but I promise I'll stay in bed until I'm better," Finn said as his coughing grew worse by the minute.

"Do you want me to call your father," Sena asked worried because Finn usually asked Sena to call his father every time he got sick and Sena was thinking about calling him because Finn's illness was looking serious.

"No. He's already upset about mother being dead. I don't want him to worry about his youngest child and only son dying," Finn said he laid back down on his pillow.

"Okay but until you say so the team and I will take care of you," Sena said as she put the tray back on the side table just in case Finn would get hungry later on.

"Okay," Finn said as Sena kissed his cheek again.

"I love you Finn," Sena said tearfully as she hugged him.

"I love you too. Don't cry," Finn said as he fell into a deep sleep. Soon after Sena kissed his forehead which was hot from the illness and put the blanket to his chin she went to the kitchen worried about how will the team would react. Especially Victini and Torchic since they were Finn's Pokémon from the start.

_Finn please okay. Fight for your life._

**...**

**Finally I'm done. Chapter 2 is coming up soon and please let me know who you are when you review and please review. Achoo! Grrr Poor Finn. **


	2. Taking Care of Finn

**Okay guy's good news I just got out of the hospital! Yay! Achoo! But I'm still sick. By the way my parents are driving me nuts by pampering me to death at home. At least I can still keep reading my stories in my USB drive. Finally I got a new idea! Also I listened to this song called Listen to your heart acoustic version. You guys are going to loved it.**

…**...**

"What's wrong Sena," Donha asked worried as Sena came in the room depressed.

"Guys Finn's really sick," Sena said as she put her head in her hands.

"How is he doing right now," Tori asked starting to get scared.

"Not so good. His heart is weak and he won't eat anything," Sena said starting to cry.

"Don't worry Sena we'll help take care of Finn," Hak said as he jumped on Sena's shoulder.

"I hope so. This is the worst state I've seen Finn in ever since his mother died and his sister's disappearance," Sena said as she petted her Glaceon's head.

"Then this might be the worst time to tell you that your dad is coming over to see how we're doing," Rai said smirking. Sena's father General Aidan always came to visit them once a month. Just like King Valtor General Aidan cared especially about Sena since she was a sickly child just like Finn. Most of the time he talked to Sena and Finn about their health and if they needed anything. However, he often criticizes Sena's action's as a leader. But he pays the price for it because Finn's Torchic who was very fond of Sena always yelled at him after Sena felt hurt by his words. Torchic who was also super strong flipped General Aidan many times and jumped on his head until he said sorry to Sena. That always got Finn angry and he and Sena always tried hard to make sure Torchic said sorry to General Aidan as well.

"Oh no," Sena said as Celebi tried to comfort her.

"What are you going to say," Rai asked worried. That's when Sena hit him with a pillow.

"We'll worry about that later Rai! Right now we should take care of Finn," Sena yelled as she took out an ice pack from the freezer.

"I can give Finn anything to eat when he needs it," Donha said as Sena handed him the ice pack.

"I can tell jokes to make him smile," Tori said laughing..

"I'll make sure he's warm," Rai said surprising everyone including himself.

"I'll try to give him medicine and keep an eye on him," Sena said feeling more worried than ever. She didn't know Torchic and Victini were behind her. Soon they started to cry.

"Finn is going to be fine. I'll do a few healing rituals on him and hopefully those will help him recover," Komorka said as she petted Finn's pokemon.

"I'd better put this on Finn's head," Donha said as he went to Finn's room.

"I'll come with you," Hak said as he followed him.

Inside they were careful to be quiet since Finn was sleeping in bed and his new Flareon was sleeping in a basket by the door. Gently Donha placed the ice pack on Finn's forehead. Feeling the coldness of the ice pack Finn gently opened his eyes and looked at Donha and Hak.

"What are you 2 doing here,' Finn said as Donha helped him sit up in bed.

"We wanted to see how you were feeling," Hak said as he leaped into Finn's lap. Hearing the noise Flareon woke up and went to Finn.

"I can't eat anything. I lost my appetite," Finn said as he petted Hak's and Flareon's heads. Immediately Donha picked up the orange juice from the tray and put it to Finn's lips.

"You can at least force yourself to eat something," Donha said as Finn forced himself to drink the orange juice.

Soon Finn put both hands over his mouth and ran to the bathroom with Donha after him and the ice pack falling on the floor. Donha could hear Finn throwing up the orange juice and coughing and sputtering through the door. Soon Finn came out of the bathroom and collapsed into Donha's arms. Gently Donha carried Finn back to his room and laid him down on his bed. By the time Finn was laid down he opened his eyes as Donha put the ice pack on his head. Finn gently moaned as Hak fell asleep on his feet.

"Feel better Finn," Donha said as he ruffled his hair. Finn gave him a smile and fell asleep.

Once Donha got out Sena was having a panick attack.

"Donha I heard Finn throwing up! Is he okay," Sena yelled worried.

"He's fine Sena. But whenever he eats he throws up," Donha said worried.

"I have to tell dad about this ," Sena said as she cried.

…

**Sorry guys I'm feeling dizzy right now So I decided to stop. Poor Finn. Wonder how General Aidan will react when he finds out.**


	3. General Aidan Finds Out

**Time for another chapter! To KazarinaIceAngle15 you're fast! Friday night I found your review a few minutes after I published the next chapters to the stories. But I'm in a deep depression. I'm sorry but I don't have any confidence in myself anymore. *cries* I'm taking a break from Alfea. But I'll post on this story if I'm in the mood. I feel like a disappointment to you guys. My stories are bad to my family whom I try to impress every day but nothing works. My father thinks I should quit and I'm thinking the same thing. Please tell me what you guys think**

…

The next day General Aidan came to Sena's ship. That's when he noticed that Sena and Finn weren't there.

"Where are Sena and the Prince Finelia," General Aidan said looking worried.

That's when Torchic grabbed his arm and pulled him to Finn's room. Inside he saw Finn resting with Sena sitting on a chair looking at him her eyes red from crying. Next to her Glaceon and Flareon were next each other looking at Finn and every few minutes they looked at each other. Quietly General Aidan went to Sena and put his arm around her. Feeling startled Sena immediately punched her father in the eye making him yell in pain.

"Dad," Sena said shocked of what she had done.

"Yes it's me Sena and don't ever do that again," Aidan yelled as he stood up with a black eye.

"Sorry I'm just worried about Finelia," Sena surprising herself.

Whenever General Aidan or King Valtor came to visit Sena always forced herself into the habit of calling Finn 3 names. Finelia, Sir, and Your Highness. Those names always got Finn angry once in a while but he was able to get it over with since he was always blinded by the happiness of seeing his father again.

"What happened to him," General Aidan said as he hugged her.

"He got sick and I don't know how," Sena said as she sobbed into her father's arms.

"Sena I think we should inform King Valtor about this. He loves the prince more than ever and he would be upset if he doesn't know about this," Aidan said concerned as Finn woke up.

"General Aidan what are you doing here," Finn asked as he sat up in bed.

"I came to check up on you and looks like Sena didn't do well-Ow," General Aidan yelled as Torchic jumped on his head.

"Torchic get down," Finn said as Torchic flipped General Aidan making him stand up dizzy.

"Here Finn," Sena said as she gave him his tablets and some water. Immediately Finn swallowed them

"Thanks Sena and General Aidan please don't tell my father," Finn said as he tied his hair into a braid.

"Your highness are you sure," Aidan said as he put a hand on Sena's head trying to comfort her.

"I'm sure," Finn said as he feel back to sleep.

Immediately Sena and General Aidan left the room. Once they got out Sena started to cry. Gently General Aidan picked her up and hugged her tightly in his arms.

"It's going to be okay Sena," General Aidan said as he stroked her hair.

"I'm scared dad," Sena said as she looked at a picture of her and Finn doing a duet. It was 3 months ago and Finn and Sena were forced to do some karaoke. They didn't enjoy it at first, but as they got into it they liked it. They also know as the best couple.

"Promise me you'll take care of him," General Aidan said as he put her down.

"I promise," Sena said as her father kissed her cheek.

…**.**

***cries* I'm done but my depression isn't gone. I might update this story or not. Please give me any suggestions.**


	4. A Shadow Of Darkness

**Hey guys! So sorry I'm late! My depression went away while I was talking to ****silent dragon of darkness ****whom I'm now friends with on Facebook. Its Ramadan as well and I'm fasting so I can barely go online. Anyway enjoy the next chapter of Finn's Illness. P.S. Help me! I've got writer's block for Alfea!**

…**.**

The next few days didn't go so well. Everyday Sena went to see if Finn was feeling okay in the morning but he would moan gently in bed and make her worry. But Sena always said that he would feel better soon. Now she was starting to doubt those words as Finn grew worse every day. Every day she brushed his hair to make sure it wasn't tangled and gather herbs for remedies. Sena and the other chasers including Sena's family were trying to persuade Finn to call King Valtor so he could take care of him but Finn kept saying no because he knew his father had more important things to do than to take of him. Even though Sena wanted to call King Valtor she didn't despite the team's protests. Tori told jokes that made Finn give him a few weak smiles now and then. Donha gave Finn food whenever he wanted it which was rarely since Finn only asked for water. Also Donha carried Finn to the living couch every afternoon so that Finn could talk to the team and be cheered up by guests who came to see him except for his father. Rai put a space heater in Finn's room and gave Finn extra pillows and blankets to make him warm making Finn to feel grateful whenever he did that. Komorka told Finn stories about the tigeriods and they're pasts with the dragoniods and performed healing rituals to heal Finn but with no avail. Finn's pokemon watched over him to keep him company and to send messages to the team about how Finn was feeling and to send messages to Finn to keep him posted about the team. Asty tried to cheer up Sena along with Cloda and Straw and help her brew herbal remedies for Finn whenever they got the chance to visit. Hannah whom visit once a week with General Aidan worked with her father to play and take care of Finn's pokemon while he was in bed. Elder Sid and Pyron worked together to make a shield to protect Finn from the dragoniods. Even Hak slept on Finn's legs during the night to make his feet warm. Also because he loved to sleep in Finn's room. It seemed like a giant shadow of darkness has been cast over the tigeriods.

…**.**

**Yay I'm done. Time to break my fast and guys check out my profile I've added some contact information about me. Sorry about the late update and please send me requests. Review please!**


	5. Worse

**Okay guys sorry about the delay its time for another chapter. This is the part where Finn gets worse and Sena forces herself to call his father**

…**..**

A few days later the tigeriods decided to take Finn to the hospital. When the doctors finally came out Sena jumped out of her seat and ran toward them.

"How is he," Sena said worried as the rest of the tigeriods leaned in to listen.

"There's 5% chance he'll live," the doctor said and left.

That's when Sena fell on the floor sobbing as General Aidan tried to comfort her.

"Dad get my phone. I'm calling Finn's father," Sena said determined.

…**.**

**Sorry its too short. Valtor and finn is coming soon R&R.**


	6. King Valtor Comes In The Picture

**Next chapter of Finn's Illness is on now everyone. King Valtor is finally coming to the picture. Also the other chasers are going to super shocked.**

…

King Valtor rushed to the hospital worried about his son. He received a phone call earlier about Finn's health and he was scared if his little boy was going to die or not. Once he got inside he was greeted by Sena who curtsied to him in respect.

"Your highness it's been too long," Sena said shocking the rest of the chasers.

"Wait he's a king," Donha yelled shocked.

"He's the king of Gardinia," Tori said showing that King Valtor was his hero.

"Wait if he's a king and Finn's father. Does that mean that Finn is a prince," Rai asked shocked.

"Yes you guys Finn is prince," Sena said looking at them with angry eyes.

"Finelia," King Valtor corrected her.

Immediately General Aidan went over to shake Valtor's hand.

"Your highness it's been a while," General Aidan smiled.

"It has Aidan. I hope you've been treating your daughter well," Valtor smiled showing he had a certain fondness for Sena.

"Because of Finelia's Torchic why wouldn't I," General Aidan laughed showing King Valtor the bump on his head from Torchic.

"Speaking of Finelia how is he," Valtor asked getting serious.

"The doctor said you can talk to him right now your highness," Sena explained. Immediately King Valtor went inside the room. Inside Finn was resting in bed with an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth.

"My baby," King Valtor said stroking Finn's hair. Feeling the warm fingers in his hair Finn woke up to see his father's face.

"Father," Finn said in a weak voice.

"My little precious why didn't you tell me you were sick," King said as he kissed his son's forehead.

"I thought you had other things to do than taking care of me," Finn holding his father's hand.

"Sweetheart the Number One thing on my list is making sure my little boy is healthy and happy," King Valtor explained to Finn.

"I promise I'll fight until I'm better," Finn said worried.

"I can't lose you. You're the only thing I have left," King Valtor said to Finn with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry you'll never truly lose me," Finn said as their fingers interlocked.

…

**Okay guys I got a lot of requests to update this story and Alfea and I was so tired of getting those requests that I decided to update these stories right after I was done with my homework.**


	7. Recovery and Reunited

**Okay guys I've been working on this chapter for a long time and this is the last chapter of Finn's Illness. Thank you all for reading this story and don't worry I'll be posting the prequel of this story soon.**

**…**

After a few days Finn recovered with no problems. His recovery was a joy to everyone especially to his father and to Sena. That night they had a party to celebrate Finn's recovery.

"So Finn now that you're all recovered I guess you'll have to leave the chasers to be with your dad," Rai said as he crossed his fingers. That's when Sena threw her punch at Rai.

"Rai Finn is leaving to be with his father for a few weeks. He'll come back after that and then you'll be unhappy again," Sena yelled angry as General Aidan and King Valtor began to laugh really hard. Suddenly the doors opened and girl who looked like Finn came in the room. Both Finn and King Valtor recognized the girl.

"Brianna," Finn yelled happily as he hugged his twin sister.

"Finelia I missed you," Brianna said crying.

"My little girl where have you been all these years," King Valtor said as they joined into a family hug.

"I spent all these years looking for you all," Brianna said as the 3 of them began to cry.

"Brianna this is Sena...my girlfriend," Finn said motioning to Sena.

"I knew it! You and Sena were a couple," King Valtor said laughing.

"Your highness we hide our relationship because then you and dad would laugh," Sena said motioning to her laughing father.

"General Aidan stop laughing at our children," King Valtor yelled angrily.

"Sorry your highness," General Aidan said while bowing to King Valtor in respect.

"Who knew Sena's dad was afraid of his royal high-Ow!" Rai said laughing until King Valtor pinched his ear until it became red.

"Rai you need to learn how treat you elders with respect," King Valtor said as he let go of Rai's ear.

Everyone burst out laughing after that.

_Epilogue_

_After a few weeks of staying with his family Finn returned to the chasers to help them with the tai chi characters along with Brianna. With Brianna's help the chasers became an even powerful team. A few months later the war ended when the dragoniods surrendered to the tigeriods. Sena's family stayed with Finn's family in their new built kingdom where Finn and Sena visited the grave where Finn's Mother Queen Cassandra was buried. It was revealed the Rai's mother was a servant to King Valtor and that King Valtor was trying to reunite her with Rai. Tori was adopted to nice couple who were servant's to King Valtor as well. Donha went on to become a professor in the top college for tigeriods where he taught the older tigeriods about the tai chi characters. King Valtor never did remarry and neither did he want to. Brianna married a young scalor and lived with him and his family. Finn and Sena were married a few years after the war and after a few months of living together Sena gave to birth to a twin boy and girl named Cassandra and Nathaniel. Together the family ruled Suhn forever._

_The End_


End file.
